always be together
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: las pesadillas de bertholdt son cada vez más frecuentes,y eso le preocupa mucho a Reiner pero lo que mas le preocupa es la pesadilla que esta teniendo. la preocupación de bertholdt no lo deja darse cuenta de algo que tendrá que saber por la fuerza de las palabras de annie. Yaoi, en el próximo capitulo Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa! yo de nuevo con mis locas historias... bueno solo espero que les guste... adelanto: por que annie? tambien me lo pregunto xDD? ella era la menos indicada xDD pero bueno así son la ideas... me tarde en escribir este fic me daba un poco de pajita xDDD escribir... pero bueno por fin YAHOOO! bueno eso es todo.**_

* * *

Siempre hemos estado juntos…

Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro…

Nada nos puede separar ¿cierto?

Le viento revuelve mi corto cabello, el cielo está despejado, es un bello atardecer. ¿Por qué no estás conmigo?

Hemos estados muchos años juntos… ¿te habrás hartado de mi? ¿Siempre seremos amigo?

No quiero seguir sumergido en mi desesperación. Tú eres el único que puede sacarme.

Mire a ambos lados, no hay nadie… estoy completamente solo. ¿Dónde te encontraras?

Mi desesperación crece cada vez más ¿Dónde estoy?

Me restregó mis ojos y vuelvo a mira así ambos lados. Un sendero al lado izquierdo, me dirijo a él, un bello bosque estoy cruzando. A lo lejos logro divisar una cabaña. Me dirijo corriendo hasta ella. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estoy avanzando? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba aquella cabaña? Sigo corriendo, pero sigo sin acercarme ¿Qué pasa?

La obscuridad me acecha…, el vació me espera… y la desesperación me corroe. No puedo seguir… si tú no estás aquí… no puedo continuar con esto… carezco de iniciativa… tu eres el que me motiva para seguir mi senda… tu eres… mi esperanza.

Estuve corriendo durante largo rato, pero era lo mismo, seguía sin acercarme. Estaba muy cansado así que decidí recostarme en el pasto de aquel bosque…

-Estoy muy cansado.-susurre. Una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo, algo tibio y húmedo (¿algo aguado?). La sensación era cálida, pero extraña. Con mis manos comencé a mover mis manos para sentir lo que era… exaltado me levante y mire mis manos… el miedo se incremento… lo que cubría mi cuerpo entero era… Sangre, eso era Sangre…

Me pare del "ahora charco de sangre" y mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba obscuro… mi cuerpo completo comenzó a temblar, comencé a sofocarme. Caí en la desesperación absoluta…

-hey… despierta, despierta… berth.-se escucho una voz…

Desperté muy sobresaltado…

Todo había sido una pesadilla… todo era una simple pesadilla.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto aquella voz.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, pensé que se saldría de mi pecho. Mi vista todavía era borrosa, pero se podía distinguir en la silueta que era: una persona de complexión fuerte, de tez blanca y cabello rubio… y su mano era cálida… dirigí mi vista hacia abajo para ver mi mano y me di cuenta su… mano… su mano esta entrelazada con… la mía…

Más sobresaltado aun, quite mi mano de su agarre y me restregué los ojos, tratando de que mi vista volviera a la normalidad. Pasaron unos segundos y volví a mirar a la persona que estaba a mi lado.

-bertholdt respóndeme ¿estás bien?-me pregunto. ¿Fue mi idea o lo dijo en un tono preocupado?

-Re-Reiner…-susurre al ver su rostro, su rostro parecía preocupado…

-valla… ¿Por qué me das estos sustos?-me reprocho, no entendía bien lo que me decía, creo que todavía no estaba muy consciente de lo sucedido.

-eh… yo… estoy bien ahora.-le conteste, me levante de mi lecho para poder salir a tomar aire fresco, me sentía sofocado.

Despacio baje la escalera del camarote estaba por tocar el piso y salir, cuando sentí que mi mano era atrapada por esa mano tan cálida.

-¿adónde crees que vas bertholdt?-me pregunto Reiner.

-aa… yo iba a tomar un poco de aire.-le conteste. Mi mano temblaba al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de Reiner.

-pues vamos.-me contesto simplemente, se comenzó a bajar del camarote, hasta quedar parado en frente de mi.

-n… no, yo…preferiría estas solo.-le deje en claro… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me negué a que me acompañara?

-…-no respondió, su mirar era algo "triste" si se podía describir así, no creo que me diga algo. Creo que lo hice enfadar.

-ten cuidado.-dijo para mi sorpresa. Y esbozo una sonrisa.

-…-le respondí la sonrisa y me comencé a vestir, no era que no estuviera vestido, solo era que tenia puesto mi pijama, así que me puse mi ropa, los zapatos, y me cubrí con una capa. Salí dejando a tras a Reiner.

Camine hacia un bosque, el cual fuimos una vez con Reiner, Eren y Armin.

Era muy frio… era igual al bosque de mi sueño, la única diferencia era que estaba nublado.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la cerca que dividía la frontera, la cruce sin problemas. Así fue como estuve caminando por unos largos minutos, hasta que llego a la sima, donde se veía todo el horizonte, era muy bello, lo hubiera sido más si estuviera despejado, pero eso ya es pedir demasiado. Me senté a la orilla de la roca sobre saliente y dirigí mi vista a ese lago.

-si todo volviera hacer normal… si yo pudiera volver hacer normal… si Reiner…-no pude terminar cuando sentí un ruido, me volteé rápidamente para ver que era, y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-A-annie…-dije en un tono de voz sorprendido.

-a… eres tu bertholdt.-me contesto sin más, camino a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí, cosa que me llamo mucho la atención.

-¿q-que haces aquí?-le pregunte. Deje de verla, no quería hacer que se enfadara o se sintiera observada, así que enfoque mi vista en el bello lago.

-ja… ¿crees que Reiner y tu son los único que viene acá?-me contesto con otra pregunta. Es raro ella casi nunca habla, bueno el problema es que nunca hemos mantenido una charla, Reiner es el que más habla con ella.

-no, pero…-no pude terminar cuando Annie comenzó a hablar.

-escucha… no estoy aquí para hablar contigo, yo… solo vengo a este lugar cuando me siento presionada o tengo que tomar una decisión muy drástica.-me hablo. Es primera vez que siento la curiosidad de escucharla hablar.

-¿p-presionada? ¿Por qué te sientes así?-me atreví a preguntarle.

-…son cosas personales… y que hay de Reiner, ¿tu siempre estas con él?-me dijo mirándome.

-eh… yo solo… aah- suspire.- a quien quiero engañar yo…-nuevamente me interrumpió.

-debes decírselo o ¿te quedaras como todo un cobarde?- me sorprendió, de que está hablando.

-¿de qué hablas Annie?-le pregunte, de verdad estaba muy interesado en saber que tenía que decirme.

-¿Por qué no te separas de Reiner? ¿Por qué lo amas, no es cierto?-me pregunto, eso era algo imposible, yo no siento nada por mi… es verdad… ese sentimiento.

-yo… tienes razón.-le respondí, me puse de pie, dispuesto para irme, pero la voz de annie me detuvo.

-si no se lo dices… te lo quitaran.-dijo segura. ¿Quitármelo?- Reiner cada vez se aleja más de ti, ahora tiene más amigos, y tu quedaras en el pasado como un triste recuerdo. Y tú, sepultado en tu propia desesperación, el ya no estará para estar contigo… y tu quedaras solo…

-No-dije simplemente- Reiner jamás me dejaría… nuestro pacto, el jamás rompe una promesa, y estas equivocada Annie si crees que Reiner me dejara a un lado…-nuevamente no pude terminar la frase.

-¿no has visto como Reiner mira a Christa?-pregunto. ¿Qué? ¿Reiner mira a Christa?… bueno eso a mí no me tiene que importar, "toda la gente sufre de sentimientos no correspondidos"

-eso no me es relevante… no importa con quien este Reiner, solo me basta que sea feliz.-dije.

-¿y dejaras que sea feliz con una mujer?

-bueno… ¿eso es lo natural o no?-respondí, no importa mi felicidad, solo me importa la felicidad de Reiner.

-eres un completo idiota… ven vamos ya está haciendo frió.- Y así ambos nos fuimos hacia el campamento, la palabras de Annie me dieron vuelta por la mente todo el camino…

Cuando llegamos al campamento, muy amablemente me ofrecí a llevar a Annie a su cabaña, ella tan solo agradeció con una mueca. Le devolví la "sonrisa" y me fui a mi cabaña. La cabaña de hombres estaba un poco alejada de la cabaña de mujeres, así que camine ya exhausto hasta que llegue a la puerta de entrada "algo en todo mi ser me dijo que no abriera la puerta, pero yo hice caso omiso a lo que me indicaba mi presentimiento". Tome la manilla de la puerta, iba a girarla pero la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un enfadado rubio, quede muy impresionado por la acción que hizo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo para afuera del campamento, "ahí vamos otra vez".

* * *

_**bueno ojala les haga gustado el comienzo, lo siento se que estuvo corte pero ya vendrá el próximo chapter (con lemmon xDD) espero que les guste el lemmon? tratare de que sea algo tierno o no? no se por que no me dicen? **_

**_adiós_**_** nos vemos en le otro capitulo y final, (aaa estoy trabajando en otro Reiner x Bertholdt)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me llevo casi arrastras, por el frió bosque. Nuevamente estaba en el mismo lugar al que había estado con Annie.

Caminábamos a paso rápido, al parece Reiner estaba muy ansioso por llegar, yo tan solo lo seguí ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Todavía estábamos tomados de la mano, pero ahora el agarre de Reiner no era tan brusco como antes, ahora apretaba mi mano, como exigiendo que yo también se la apretara. Qué cosas digo.

Nos detuvimos bruscamente, levante mi cabeza y vi nuevamente el horizonte, mire a Reiner y me encontré con su mirada, su vista hacia mí era tierna, casi expresando todo su amor, pero eso era imposible.

-¿porque me trajiste?-le pregunte, Reiner esbozo una hermosa sonrisa.

-para esto.-susurro, se acerco a mí, me acaricio la mejilla y acerco su rostro al mío y junto nuestros labios. Quede muy impresionado, pero no decirse el contacto, tan solo cerré mis ojos disfrutando los suaves labios de Reiner.

Cuando nos separamos, sentí como mis mejillas ardían, y Reiner tan solo tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿por qué?-pregunte. Porque me beso, será que…

-te amo… bertholdt.-dijo Reiner, dejando a bertholdt muy impactado.

-… ¿y porque me lo dices ahora, porque justo ahora?-pregunto bertholdt, sus manos temblaban… su amor era correspondido.

-cuando te fuiste, quise seguirte, pero no quería incomodare. Espere 5 minutos, cuando pasaron me dispuse a salir, pero al asomarme por la puerta vi a Annie, la seguí con la mirada, y tomo el mismo camino que tu tomaste… y yo pensé que… no se tu siempre la observas mucho y…-bertholdt no lo dejo terminar, porque lo callo con un beso.

-eso no responde a mi pregunta.-dijo bertholdt cuando termino el beso.

-antes de que volvieras yo está sentado en el piso junto a la puerta, cundo sentí algo en mi interior que me hizo levantar y asomarme por la puerta, y ahí estabas tú con Annie llevándola a su habitación, un sentimiento de rabia, enojo me invadió. Tú eres mío.-dijo Reiner.

Reiner se sentó en el pasto, junto con bertholdt.

-valla eso explica mucho… yo… ¿yo siempre pensé que te gustaba Christa?-pregunto un poca más avergonzado.

-yo solo tengo ojos para ti.-susurro Reiner, y dicho eso se desato todos sus sentimientos.

Reiner comenzó a besarle tan apasionadamente no como antes, los besos de antes eran besos de niños, estos no, estos dejaban ver el amor que se tenían.

Coloco su mano en la espalda de bertholdt y con la otra mano en su pecho, lo fue recostando poco apoco en el pasto, sin dejar de besarle. Reiner metió la mano bajo la camisa de bertholdt acaricio su pecho. Comenzó poco a poco a subir la camisa saco los brazos y cuando estuvo en el cuello se separo de la boca de bertholdt para poder quitarle la camisa, cuando la quito lo miro su rostro todo sonrojado y le sonrió y comenzó a besarle nuevamente.

Su mano seguía acariciando el pecho de bertholdt, mientras que la otra se dirigía al pantalón del pelinegro. Tomo el cierre deslizándolo lentamente. Metió su mano dentro del pantalón atrapando lo que estaba buscando, berth se espanto al momento del contacto, pero Reiner lo calmo profundizando el beso. Se separaron una segundos para respirar y siguieron besándose.

Reiner tomo el miembro del pelinegro en su mano y empezó a acariciarlo presionándolo suavemente, mientras de bertholdt de quitar la camisa que llevaba el rubio, lográndolo poco después de haber comenzado, acaricio el pecho bien formado del rubio. Sin previo aviso Reiner dejo de besarle, pasó su boca por el cuello, bajando por su pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones de bertholdt, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándoles suavemente, siguió bajando hasta su vientre, dejando besos y caricias en cada parte que sus labios y lengua tocaba, hasta que llego al miembro del pelinegro termino de desabrochar el pantalón, se lo quito rápidamente, su mano seguía acariciando el miembro de bertholdt, lo despojo de su ropa interior. Poso su lengua sobre la punta del miembro del pelinegro, recorriéndole totalmente, cuando regreso a la punta, abrió su boca y de una manera bastante provocativa y lujuriosa se lo introdujo a la boca, comenzó a succionarlo, hacia entrar y salir el miembro de su boca, bertholdt estaba muy atento a lo que hacia Reiner, miraba atentamente su rostro, esa vista lo hacía excitarse más, sus manos se posaron detrás de la cabeza de Reiner, acaricio suavemente el cabello rubio que poseía Reiner, por otra parte Reiner seguía lamiendo el miembro de bertholdt.

Bertholdt jalo a Reiner hacia su rostro dándole un gran y apasionado beso, al momento que bertholdt beso a Reiner, el pelinegro se corrió en la mano de Reiner. Reiner cortó el beso, miro su mano de la cual corría ese líquido blanco que salió del miembro de bertholdt, Reiner llevo su mano manchada hasta su boca y comenzó a lamer el semen de berth.

-¿puedo hacerte el amor?-pregunto en susurro Reiner. Le pelinegro tan solo lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, hasta que se separaron.

-claro que si Reiner.-respondió bertholdt. Como la repuesta era positiva Reiner llevo dos dedos a la boca de bertholdt, este los lamió, hasta dejarlos húmedos, Reiner lo saco de la boca del pelinegro y los llevo hasta su entrada. Rodeo suavemente la entrada, viendo como el pelinegro cerraba sus ojos al contacto, lentamente comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos, bertholdt cerro más fuerte sus ojos , Reiner fue lentamente moviendo su dedo, después metió el otro y después metió el ultimo, bertholdt ya está casi acostumbrado a la invasión en su entrada, el pelinegro estaba tan excitado que ya quería comenzar.

-entra ya Reiner…-rogó fuera de sí bertholdt. Reiner miro fijamente a berth y le asintió, saco sus dedos de la entrada de bertholdt, tomo su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada de berth.

-tratare de hacerlo despacio.-le dio un suave beso en la boca y a meter su miembro lentamente, entrando poco a poco en bertholdt. Reiner no perdía de vista las muecas que hacia bertholdt buscando que en ningún momento sintiera dolor, cuando entro totalmente se detuvo, bertholdt abrió sus ojos y miro al Rubio. Las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos Reiner abrazo a su pelinegro, bertholdt coloco su cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

-ya te puedes mover.-susurro bertholdt. Al decir esto Reiner comenzó un suave y delicado vaivén, abrazados fuertemente el cuerpo de su pelinegro, poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo de la embestidas, bertholdt se abrazaba fuertemente a Reiner el placer que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible, Reiner escuchaba los gemido de bertholdt, uno que otro gemido se escapaba de entre los labios de Reiner, le basaban apasionadamente, la embestidas era casi salvajes, sus cuerpos estaban cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor.

-te amo bertholdt.- gruño Reiner.

-te amo Reiner.- grito bertholdt.

Y ambos se declararon su amor en su respectivo orgasmo, ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Reiner lleno el interior de beth con su semilla y el pelinegro mancho el vientre de ambos.

Reiner callo exhausto en el pecho de bertholdt, el pelinegro lo abrazo tiernamente, lentamente Reiner levanto su vista para ver a bertholdt, y este le esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

El cielo se estaba despejando la luna ilumino el bello lago.

-ahora eres mío bertholdt fubar.- dijo Reiner.

-y tu también eres mío Reiner Braun.-respondió sellando el hermoso momento con un tierno beso.

-esto tenlo en tu mente jamás nos separaremos bertholdt.-le dijo Reiner.

-¿es una promesa?-pregunto incrédulo berth.

-te lo prometo.- dijo Reiner, y así ambos se quedaron contemplando el bello anochece, que pronto cambiaría a amanecer.

* * *

_**bueno eso es todo es, espero que les haga gustado el lemon, trate de que no fuera tan fuerte :D espero que a mi amigo le haga gustado :D nos vemos en otro fic**_


End file.
